


Seventeen

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Promply Losing Their Shit, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, I'm a Sucker For the Dads Finding Out How Young Keith Is, M/M, Protective Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Stars Someone Please Make That a Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky





	Seventeen

"I can't help but wonder how old he is," Antok mused. Kolivan rumbled in agreement, but didn't speak. "He cannot be much older than Regris."

"He's fully grown. I doubt that he's fully mature. He does not appear to be a kit, but he is certainly not as old as you or I," Thace said, not looking up from the medical files he was sorting on his datapad.

"You could always simply ask him," Kolivan pointed out.

Thace looked up at that. "I need to check up on his wound anyways, he had several minor scratches on his right arm." He stood, stretching, and slipped the datapad into a pocket on his uniform. "I'll be back."

 

"SEVENTEEN?"

Keith pulled back with a whimper, and everyone froze. "Keith?"

"You put a quiznaking  _kit_ through the Trials?" Antok hissed, curling around Keith protectively. Kolivan pulled back, lip curling to expose his teeth. Antok snarled harshly, pulling Keith closer to his chest. "Get away from him."

"Anto-"

Antok let out a wordless growl, a clear warning. "Back," he hissed.

"Antok, I assure you, had I known of Keith's age beforehand, I never would have allowed him to participate in the Trials."

"Yes, you would. Because we were unaware of his Galran heritage when he was still participating in the Trials."

"No. Part galra or not, a seventeen deca-phoebe old human is considered a child even to their race, and they do not live half as long as we do."

"Both of you, calm down!" Ulaz hissed. Both of the older Galra froze, ears twitching, and turned to stare over at Ulaz, who had Keith draped across his lap, obviously asleep. The boy must have slipped away from Antok during their argument. "You wake him up and I will throw you out the airlock."

Heaving a sigh, Antok cast a final glance at Kolivan, and they retreated to the nest, curling up next to Ulaz and Keith. And if they fell asleep curled against each other, well...that was no one's business but their own.


End file.
